Duo d'argent
by linotte
Summary: Il n'y a pas de victoire sans sacrifices il y a des choses qui mérite qu'on meurt pour elles il y a des causes pour lesquels ont peut faire pire encore que mourir. Harry va cette année suivre les cours d'un nouveau prof de DCFM qui a tout donner pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic ne tiens pas compte de certains des événements survenu à partir de la fin de __l'ordre du phoenix __mais en prend quand même certains en compte._

_Cet extraordinaire univers est sorti de l'imagination et du travail de JK Rolling, je ne gagne rien à l'utiliser pour cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire et l'espoir d'être lu._

_Cette fic voit également certain de ces éléments plus que largement inspirés du château ambulant de Miyazaki._

_

* * *

_

**Intro**

_Tout le monde doit mourir. C'est un fait. Si l'on vit, alors l'on meurt._

_Et bien que pour beaucoup la mort soit un drame, bien qu'elle soit une étape pénible de la vie, elle est pourtant sacrée et indispensable._

_Ceux, et ils ont été nombreux à travers les âges, qui souhaite repousser la mort de façon définitive, ceux qui partent à la recherche de l'immortalité sont des sots._

_Si l'on ne peut mourir… l'on n'est pas réellement en vie._

_Oui tout le monde meurt, tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de mourir, car mourir ça veut dire « j'ai vécu »_


	2. Chapter 2

_Les premiers chapitre seront court, c'est voulu dans l'espoir d'amélioré le rythme de départ. Ils l'allongerons avec le temps._

_J'ai choisi le rating T car je pense faire souffrir certains personnages et permettre à d'autre de passé des moment agréable ^^  
_

**La terrasse de Florian Fortarôme**

Le chemin de Travers est le quartier sorcier le plus important de Londres, voir même d'Angleterre.

On y trouve absolument tout. La banque Gringotte, le glacier Florian Fortarôme, la boutique de la modiste Mrs Guipure, le magasin de baguette d'Olivenders et la boutique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, pour ne cité que cela.

Chaque année que Merlin fait, et ce depuis plus de 1000 ans, vers la fin de l'été, des groupes de jeune sorciers y viennent, avec ou sans leurs parents, pour faire le plein de fourniture scolaire et ce préparé à leur rentré à Poudlard collège pour sorcier.

Cette année ne ce différenciait des autres que par la tension quasi palpable et la présence d'Aurores dans la rue sorcière.

Cette année encore, le célèbre trio d'or de Gryffondor, faisait ses emplettes. Composer de Ronald Weasley, géni des échecs, d'Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, et d'Harry Potter jeune homme de 17 ans au front marquer d'un éclair, sur qui reposait l'avenir du monde sorcier ce trio d'or était pour l'heure escorter de Charlie Wesley et de sa mère ainsi que d'un énorme chien noir faisant largement pensé à un Sinistros.

C'est assis à la boutique de Florian Fortarôme que Harry Potter repéra pour la première fois les yeux améthyste de Nîm. Elle fixait le groupe depuis sa table, un beau renard noir au col blanc était roulé en boule à ces pieds, une écuelle de glace au chocolat près de lui.

C'était une jeune femme d'environ 24 ans, d'une beauté étrange, son regard triste restait fiché sur Harry. Elle s'approcha du groupe éveillant leur méfiance. Elle s'accroupie devant l'énorme chien, qui troussait déjà les babines, et lui tendis sa paume pour qu'il puisse la sentir. Une fois fait elle passa sa main sur l'encolure de l'animal.

« Et bien mon beau, on dirait que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi. » Puis elle ce tourna vers les jeunes sorciers. « Vu sa taille il devrait être plus gros, et son poils n'est pas très reluisant… il faudrait plus vous en occuper. Ou lui trouver un meilleur foyer. » Le chien ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque, pas plus que le trio qui s'offusquait déjà.

Alors qu'Hermione Granger allait gratifier cette inconnue sans manière, celle-ci leva les yeux eût un air dépité et caressant le chien, s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« Met ton maître à l'abris. » Elle se leva regarda les occupants de la terrasse, qui ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude, leur tourna le dos et sortit sa baguette.

C'est à ce moment qu'une explosion retentit non loin du magasin, désormais célèbre, des jumeaux Weasley. Le ciel s'assombris brutalement et l'immonde marque verte l'ornementent.


End file.
